Edward Woodstock
Edward Woodstock, famously known as The Black Prince of Light and Darkness is a supporting character appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He is a high-class devil with his own peerage, however after the conclusion of the Underworld's civil war they disband, going their own separate way. He is ranked as the third strongest knight in the Underworld and is the lover and fiancee of Elizabeth Cimerius. After witnessing the battle between Ichiro Pendragon-Alastor and Souji Okita, he decides to aid in the training for the Rating Game against Riser, making it his goal to turn Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Gray Dantalion into better devil Kings, sending the group to his lodge mansion near Oymyakon, Russia for training. Edward is regarded as one of the strongest devils who resides in England, because of the money he has gained because of his fame and for his work with the Four Great Satans it is revealed that he owns numerous properties around the world. Edward also reveals that he has taken a interest in Erik Stolas, the former fiancee of Sona Sitri who lost that status after being beaten in the latter at a chess game. Edward has also given Erik the rights to Winchester, England, the former town that was once his when he first became a high class devil that needed to fulfill his own contracts. Appearance Despite being a couple of centuries old, Edward takes the appearance of a very handsome teenage boy with spiky white hair and shoulder-length white hair and piercing red eyes that he believes gives him a "dark appearance". He is 5'9 and typically appears to wear clothing that would have him mistaken for a priest. His usual outfit appears to be a long black hooded cloak with silver edges that has a pattern of inverted crosses on it. He then wears a silver blazer with black trims and a black and white ribbon around his neck. Edward also wears long black pants and matching black shoes and a pair of white gloves around his hands. Personality Edwards is shown to share a lot of similarities to Sirzechs Lucifer, possessing a calm, caring, and laid back personality. He is shown to love fighting however he doesn't go as far as to say he likes taking lives. His personality makes him the complete opposite of his ancestor, Edward the Black prince, something that Ichiro is told by Elizabeth when she states that him and Koneko remind her of herself and Edward when they were very young. Edward sees being a harem king as a stupid dream to have however he is revealed to be a pervert but only to Elizabeth, this is shown by him childishly peeking on her while she is changing. During his childhood, Edward was also known to be very "bad-boyish" according to Elizabeth, being openly hostile to anyone that came near him, this is what led to him initially fighting with Elizabeth who hated the way he acted. However Elizabeth stated that the two later fell in love with Edward stating Elizabeth saved him from falling into despair. Edward is shown to care very much about the younger generations of the Underworld. Stating that he would put his life on the line to save even someone like Asriel who, despite being such a horrible person, is still simply a small boy in Edward's eyes. This care for the younger children of the Underworld is also present when he took Ichiro with him to talk to and entertain the younger children at their schools. This is why he is referred to as the devil's version of Dulio, a reincarnated angel who cares for the children of the church. Edward is shown to be very good at creating bonds with others. This is apparent when he was helping the Gremory group train for the Rating Game with Riser Phenex where he made it his goal to create close bonds with the Occult Research Club, Student Council, and Gray. Edward goes as far as to even states to Grayfia he feels he became a close friend to Ichiro after they return to Kuoh Town the night before the start of the Rating Game. History Diehauser Belial found Edward when they were both very young boys after Edward's entire family was murdered by his cousin who obtained the throne from his family by having them all killed. Edward vowed revenge but realizing he didn't have the power to take on the church backing his cousin he fled to the Underworld with Diehauser. He then met Diehauser's other three servants at the time, Elizabeth, Diana, and Sariel and despite his harsh attitude toward them they became friends. At the age of 16 he decided he would return to Earth to get his revenge but Elizabeth confronted him and tried to convince him to give up on this task telling him instead of seeking revenge he should focus on enjoying the life as a devil he has. Ignoring her wish he wandered into the human world and began fighting with the church, after getting backed in the corner by numerous exorcists and the wielder of Ascalon at the time he realized he could meet his end but was then saved by Elizabeth and Sariel. Edward was then given the chance to kill his cousin by Sariel but refused, deciding that the life he was given as a devil was something to be thankful for. He then returns to the Underworld and to Diehauser's and Diana's surprise, a completely different person. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Having been given the rank of a high class devil, Edward possesses a immense amount of demonic power, capable of destroying an entire snowy mountain with one blast and was capable of overwhelming both Gray and Rias during a fight with them both. Immense Speed: Edward's speed is shown to be very impressive, even for a knight. This speed is the reason he has become the 3rd strongest knight in the Underworld, right after Sirzechs's and Ajuka's. Edward's speed was demonstrated during his fight with Ichiro where he was able to overwhelm the latter. Battle Intelligence: Edward is shown to be very smart when it comes to fighting, shown by how he was able to understand and analyze the strengths and weaknesses of all the devils during the training for Rias's Rating Game against Riser. This Battle intelligence and ability to craft interesting strategies and techniques is also what has made him a great king. Light and Darkness Manipulation: Because of his ancestry, Edward has inherited the ability to manipulate and shape light and darkness as if he was a angel. This allows him to create any type of weapons or even things like shards and walls out of light and darkness. However he is incapable of combining the two into one. Flight: Being a devil he is capable of flight. Immense Strength: Edward is shown to be very strong, capable of fighting on par to Gray Dantalion in a fist fight. His strength is noted to be very high for a knight which has helped him rise as one of the strongest knights in the Underworld. Sword Proficiency: '''Edward is very good at fighting with a sword, that he is above average even for the average knight and is capable of overwhelming Ichiro with his abilities. '''Hand to Hand Combat Proficiency: Having studies dozens of different martial art styles over the years he is shown to be very good at fighting solely with his hands. Diehauser has even stated he's as deadly with his hands as he is with a sword. Equipment Dual gunblades: Edward's main weapon of choice is dual gunblades that are capable of releasing bullets made up of demonic energy and can cut and act like swords if needed. This is the prototype Sora uses in order to create Ichiro's own. Ama-no-Saka-hoko '''also known as the '''Heavenly Upside Down Spear is a very sharp and powerful spear that allows Edward to create any type of demonic energy he wishes simply by spinning the spear. Trivia * Edward represents Ichiro in the sense that he has conquered his past demons. * Edward is like the devil version of Dulio, shown by his immense concern for the younger generation of devils. * Edward, while he was human, was initially supposed to become an exorcist while he was young however this was changed and he didn't learn this until much later in life. * Edward and Elizabeth have been engaged for 3 months, something that Diehauser and his peerage views as a joke because they knew each other for a couple of centuries now on the other hand Edward is still waiting for Diehauser to tie the knot with Diana. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters